


Testing The Waters

by Andromedas_Void



Series: MT!Prompto [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, MT!Prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedas_Void/pseuds/Andromedas_Void
Summary: The hairdryer shut off without him realising, too caught up in the feeling of Ignis' fingernails lightly scratching at his scalp.“Something on your mind?”Prompto took a short breath and nodded. He stared at the leg of the dresser. “I wanna have sex.”There was a brief few seconds of silence, Prompto's stomach dropping and lungs constricting.





	Testing The Waters

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during chapter 13 of Original. 
> 
> Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

The water was hot and soothing as it washed over Prompto's body, turning his skin pink as he washed the suds from his hair. His arms were still sore from training with Gladio earlier; the weight and recoil of the gun - even one still much smaller than the quicksilver Ignis had given him shortly after they had left the facility - was just that little bit too much still.

Today was the day. Today he was going to tell Ignis he was ready for sex.

He smiled to himself, clutching his hands into fist and nodding once. He would do this.

Squeezing a dollop of conditioner into his hand, Prompto continued his shower, smoothing the cream over his hair and letting it sit, as Ignis once recommended. He grabbed up the loofah and lathered it up with body wash, cleansing his skin before rinsing his hair.

_Today was the day._

He turned the knob, shutting off the water, and reached over for his towel. He could hear the bedsprings in the next room groan, knew Ignis had just sat on the bed, most likely with a book in hand and the pillows fluffed up behind his back.

Smiling to himself, Prompto rubbed the towel over his hair, making sure it was no longer dripping before he started to dry the rest of his body.

“You can do this,” he whispered to himself. He steeled himself and stepped out of the bathroom, towel wrapped tightly around his waist. The second he caught sight of Ignis, casually leaning back against the pillows, henley untucked from his deep blue lounge pants, and hair relaxed against his forehead, his breath caught in his throat. He bit his lip when the words didn't immediately come up.

Ignis peered up at him, eyebrows raised in question. “Prompto? Is everything alright?” He sat up straighter as he spoke, preparing to stand if necessary.

Pormpto made a noise, soft and nervous. He nodded quickly and walked closer to the bed. “Would...” he paused, pulling his bottom lip back in between his teeth and glancing around the room. Seeing the hairdryer on the dresser, he continued. “Would you dry my hair?”

A tender smile crossed Ignis' face, eyes softening and brow relaxing. “Of course.”

It was something Prompto loved, having Ignis dry his hair. Even if he was only brushing his fingers through it while he read, Prompto still loved the feeling it gave him, sending warm shivers down his spine that settled right in his chest.

He'd ask in a few minutes, waiting until the tension left Ignis' body completely. He wanted him to say yes, wanted him to know Prompto was indeed ready for sex, that this wasn't just him trying to fit into the relationship Ignis already had with Gladio and Noctis.

In truth, Prompto no longer felt like an outsider to their relationship. After they had settled into life at the Citadel, things like kissing and cuddling became far more common; less tentative, more easy going. The other three men treated him as if he had always belonged with them even if they were still learning about the blond. It made Prompto feel comfortable and welcome and, most of all, loved.

He settled onto the floor, right up against the edge of the bed, as Ignis grabbed the hairdryer, plugging it into the closest outlet. The older man slipped in behind Prompto, legs bracketing him in.The nervous air in the room was swept away when the dryer was turned on and Ignis' fingers carded through Prompto's hair, gently smoothing as he dried it.

Prompto's eyes slipped closed and he hummed softly, head leaning back into the touch.

The hairdryer shut off without him realising, too caught up in the feeling of Ignis' fingernails lightly scratching at his scalp.

“Something on your mind?”

Prompto took a short breath and nodded. He stared at the leg of the dresser. “I wanna have sex.”

There was a brief few seconds of silence, Prompto's stomach dropping and lungs constricting. 

Then, Ignis let out a quiet sigh. “There's a lot of preperation involved,” he started. “And I wouldn't want you to get hurt if we moved too fast.”

“I won't get hurt,” Prompto said quickly, turning in his spot. He placed his hands on Ignis' knees and raised himself to his own knees. “I trust you.”

Ignis watched him for a moment before he spoke again. “Sex takes many different forms and intercourse is not the be-all-end-all.”

“I know that,” Prompto said, pouting. He moved to sit on his heels, still facing the older man.

“How about a compromise?” Ignis suggested, getting a questioning look in response. “If you are indeed ready, we can try something simple first. A form of foreplay; to see if you truly do want to move onto intercourse in the future. It will provide you with a similar sensation to sex but will be far easier on you.”

Prompto perked up at the word 'foreplay', eyes excited and wide. He knew it was a precursor to sex and the thought of sharing the experience with Ignis greatly interested him.

“Lie back on the bed and get comfortable,” Ignis instructed as he stood from his spot.

Prompto was quick to comply, crawling up on the bed. He pulled Ignis' pillows to the center of the bed and plopped down, head sinking into the soft fabric of the pillow case. Watching Ignis move to the nightstand, he lifted his head to see what the bottle he pulled out was. It was smooth and clear, same as the liquid inside, elegant writing on the plastic. He could just make out the word 'lubricant' before Ignis placed the bottle on the cover and his legs squirmed, excitement surging through him.

“If, for any reason, you want to stop,” Ignis said, sitting on the bed next to the blond, “do not be afraid to let me know. Alright?”

“Yeah, I will,” Prompto said, nodding slowly. He pressed his knees together when Ignis reached for his towel, still snug around his waist. He had thought it would be tossed to the side – or, more accurately, into the laundry hamper - but Ignis left it in its place on the bed, underneath Prompto's body. 

“For easy clean up,” Ignis explained when he saw the confusion on Prompto's face.

Prompto flushed as Ignis' eyes trailed down his exposed body, knees rubbing against each other and toes curling. He could feel his body heating up, knew his ears and cheeks had to be bright pink, and his cock twitched in interest.

It wasn't the first time Ignis had seen him in the nude. He was aware he had been nude in the tank, before the three men had found him. And there was the many times he had showered with one of them in the same room, only a thin curtain or, in the case of the ship, barely frosted glass to separate them. 

But Ignis had never looked at him like _that_ before. Temptation filled his eyes as he shuffled closer, touching Prompto on the shin. The blond moved his leg from the contact, spreading them as he gnawed on his lip, worrying the skin. Ignis slipped in between his legs with practised ease.

Hands slid up Prompto's calves, smooth and caressing, thumbs running up the underside. He let out a soft moan, eyes closed, when Ignis' hands reached his knees, his own hands clenching, tightening around the cover underneath him.

“You need to stay relaxed,” Ignis said softly. His breath was hot on Prompto's thigh and the blond let out another moan, shaky and startled by the close contact. A kiss was placed above his left knee, then another on the right.

He wondered if this was part of the foreplay. Ignis' hands were soft, warm, on his skin and Prompto shifted his legs, drawing his knees up a few inches. Even though the other man had yet to touch his cock, if this happened every time he was intimate with one of his boyfriends, he hoped and prayed to all the Astrals that it was.

His legs spread wider the farther Ignis' hands moved up until they had reached his lips, thumbs rubbing over the soft, freckled skin. Then, suddenly, the hands were gone. Prompto's eyes snapped open, ready to ask why Ignis stopped, when his knees were pushed higher up.

Ignis had shuffled closer, his own knees spread and slotting in underneath Prompto's. The pants he wore were soft, the fabric barely pressing against the underside of Prompto's thighs.

Prompto expected him to start touching his dick, was ready and anticipating it. Instead, Ignis stretched out, over the blond, and leaned down, placing a kiss on his lips. He hummed in response, lifting his arms and wrapping them around Ignis' neck. Kissing his boyfriends was Prompto's favorite pastime. He opened his mouth, deepening the kiss, and felt Ignis' hands moving back to his hips, running down to his thighs and back up to his waist.

When he pulled back, Prompto was flushed down to his nipples but relaxed, pliant, and Ignis' eyes trailed back down his body. He licked his lips at the sight of Prompto's cock, now hard and flushed just as much as his body, twitching slightly against his stomach.

“I'm going to go slow,” Ignis said, picking up and popping the cap on the lube. He squirted a small amount onto his fingers and smoothed it around, coating them. “Remember, if you feel at all uncomfortable and want me to stop, just tell me.”

Prompto nodded at the words, eyes focused on Ignis' fingers, the slick lube making them shiny in the bedroom light. He licked his lips and dropped his head back onto the pillow.

The first touch was careful, cold and wet, as Ignis pressed the pad of his finger to Prompto's asshole. He shuddered and gasped at the senstation. The next touch was far more confident.

Ignis spread the lube around. His clean hand rested on Prompto's knee, rubbing softly, making sure the blond stayed relaxed. When he finally inserted the tip of his finger, Prompto let out a broken of gasp, back arching down towards the bed and muscles in his thighs and ass clenching.

Prompto whined and tried to pull his knees together. Ignis' hand stopped him, holding his right leg in place.

“Easy,” he cooed.

“Feels weird,” Prompto mumbled. He took in a deep breath, letting it out quickly as he untensed his legs. “Is it supposed to feel weird?”

Ignis hummed, “At first, it can. I admit, it takes some getting used to.” His finger slid in more and Prompto hissed, wincing. 

He didn't think there'd be pain during sex. His data never mentioned it. Letting out another breath, he wiggled his hips side to side. It wasn't so bad, only one finger for the moment, but he could feel his cock getting softer with the constant the pressure. He had gotten used to the stretch he first felt, that sharp pinch almost, but he had yet to feel any of the pleasure he expected. It was more than a little disappointing.

Closing his eyes again, Prompto tried to focus on the feel of Ignis' finger, the way it slowly and carefully moved inside him, the way his free hand was warm on his knee before sliding up to his hip, resting there, thumb stroking over the jut of bone.

“Are you alright?” Ignis asked, voice soft. He adjusted his hand, finger going deeper, rubbing against something that felt amazing and strange and had Prompto gasping for air at the suddeness of it.

Prompto nodded, shifting his hips down, trying to get that feeling back. He assumed Ignis must have noticed what he was trying to do as he moved to press his finger in again, curling it and sending a pleasant shudder through Prompto's body.

“I'm going to insert a second finger now,” Ignis said, waiting for approval from the blond. When he got a nod, Ignis slowly slid the first finger out most of the way, lining up his middle finger and pushed them back in.

The burn came back, more intense that the first time and Prompto yelped, hands grasping the cover and tugging.

Ignis slowed his movements from the reaction, easing his fingers in and out, curling them just so. 

It had Prompto's breath hitching, his hips rocking down, hands still holding the cover tightly. He moaned quietly, back arching up off the bed. The feeling still wasn't what he had been expecting, still just that little bit too much pressure to truly feel wonderful, but it was far better than the sharp sting at the beginning.

“Good,” Ignis said softly, petting his thigh. “You're doing so good.”

The words had Prompto squirming, face red from the praise.

Another slow thrust and crook of his fingers and Prompto whimpered, head rolling back against the pillow. A new type of pressure, a delicious heat, started to build low in his stomach.

The bed dipped below him, Ignis' free hand sliding around the underside of his thigh to wrap around and hold him in place. His other hand shifted in its angle, still keeping its pace, thrusting inside Prompto, before a hot breath hit his cock.

It caught the blond off guard and he sucked in a breath, eyes opening and head lifting to watch Ignis.

Ignis did not look up at him at the action. He dipped his head down, tongue flicking over the head of Prompto's cock, teasing and gentle. The second lick was more firm, sweeping up his shaft and over the head.

Prompto dropped back to the pillow, eyes shut tightly and mouth open. His hands scrabbled for the cover again, neatly trimmed nails scratching at the soft material. The heat low in his stomach swelled, quickly coming to a breaking point as his hips bucked up, chasing after the warmth of Ignis' mouth and tongue, the subtle, accidental scrape of teeth. It set all of his nerves ablaze, muscles constricting and thighs shaking.

He thought he called out Ignis' name when the pleasure became unbearable. He wasn't entirely sure he had even spoke; a buzzing filling his ears for a few brief seconds as what he could only describe as a wave crashed over him, a tense sort of thrill that rapidly filled his body before, just as quickly, fading away, leaving him feeling as if he was floating.

There was a quiet cough followed by a soft kiss being placed on his stomach as the fingers were slipped out of his ass. Seconds later, Ignis was crawling up the bed to lie beside him, hand cupping his cheek and turning his face. His feet slid down the cover, knees still spread apart but relaxed.

Ignis was watching him, eyes soft, when he finally opened his eyes again. “How are you feeling? Any discomfort?”

Prompto hummed, shaking his head. He wiggled his hips lightly, feeling a dull throb, but it was tolerable. “I'm fine.” He rolled to his side, wincing, and cuddled up to Ignis' chest. He smiled when Ignis wrapped his arms around his shoulders and snuggled closer, face rubbing into the soft henley. 

“So,” he started, breaking the comfortable silence that had descended upon the room. “When can we do that again?”

Ignis chuckled at the question and pressed a kiss to Prompto's forehead. “Maybe tomorrow, love.” He pulled himself away after the words, sitting up on the bed. “For now, let's get you properly cleaned up.”

“But I just showered,” Prompto whined, grabbing the pillow and hiding his face in it.


End file.
